Sobre dias ruins, chuvosos e segundas feiras
by Liay
Summary: Segunda, chuva, cabelos escovados e chefes histéricos. Poderia ficar pior? Claro, segundo Murphy as coisas sempre podem piorar.


**Disclaimer:** {Narrador da sessão da tarde on} Naruto e sua turminha não me pertencem, e sim ao Kishi-kun, criador desses ninjas da pesada! :D

**Observação: **Essa fic não contém romance entre nenhum dos personagens, como era inicialmente previsto por mim. É uma fic sobre amizade. Procura outra coisa? Clica no botão com um **"X"** ali em cima.

_**Sobre dias ruins, chuvosos e segundas-feiras.**_

O despertador apitava, já eram seis e meia da manhã de uma chuvosa e fria segunda feira em Tókio, Japão.

Haruno Sakura, pintora, 22 anos, recém formada na Universidade de Tókio, lecionava no Centro Artístico Litch*, levantou-se da cama e ao por os pés no chão quis voltar para os edredons quentes. O rádio anunciava 8°graus na cidade e Sakura realmente odiava o frio. Entrou no banheiro e ligou o chuveiro enquanto colocava o creme dental na escova rosa em forma de cachorrinho. Lavou os cabelos, se maquiou para esconder as olheiras de ficar até tarde ontem preparando a aula de hoje e calçou botas antiderrapantes e colocou um casaco lilás com capuz dentro da bolsa, afinal nunca se sabia quando não iria ser um dia bom e o dela, só por ser segunda feira e estar frio já era o começo de um dia ruim.

Sete horas e ele já estava atrasado. Ainda corria pelos corredores do apartamento com creme de barbear por todo o rosto e a escova de dente na boca.

Uchiha Sasuke, publicitário, 23 anos, formado na Universidade de Osaka, produzia os comerciais de uma grande empresa que visava à sustentabilidade, enquanto lavava o rosto pensava no próximo projeto que seu chefe havia pedido para que ele e sua equipe desenvolvessem, não era nada difícil principalmente porque Naruto era o ser mais criativo que já andou no continente asiático, mas o que lhe preocupava mesmo era o capital. Ora por que mesmo sendo tão rico, o Hatake tinha de ser tão murrinha? De qualquer forma era bom ele pegar logo o casaco e ir aproveitar o friozinho gostoso que fazia lá fora, antes que o inverno fosse embora e voltasse aquele calor infernal.

**:::**

E o metro havia atrasado. Ótimo! Afinal, era ela que estava com pressa, ela que não podia chegar atrasada hoje, ela que tinha um projeto da Pós-Graduação para levar na universidade, ela que tinha que entregar o plano de aula na direção do curso... E porque era uma maldita segunda feira que fazia tanto frio que nem o cappuccino fervendo que ela estava segurando conseguia descongelar seus dedos. E é claro que tinha que ter um idiota com quase 1,90m de altura para esbarrar nela, no meio da estação lotada e fazer seus projetos caírem e saírem rolando pelo chão. Obvio essas coisas só aconteciam com aquele ser de cabelo rosa.

-Por Kami, será que o senhor não olha por onde anda? - Sakura olhou para o homem que estava se agachando para lhe ajudar com os banners.

-Me desculpe, eu estava meio distraído e não vi a senhora. - Ele lhe entregou os rolos e parou ao seu lado.

-Deuses, então o senhor precisa ir a um oculista, se não me viu deste tamanho aqui, parada. - Ela sorriu com escárnio.

-Nossa, é realmente com essa juba rosa é meio que impossível de deixar te ver. Mas o tamanho não ajuda muito não é?

-Ha ha ha... Que engraçado... Matou-me de rir seu idiota cego. Eu vou embora porque o meu metrô acabou de chegar. - E então ele veio atrás dela. - O que é agora, quer derrubar o cappuccino quente em mim também?

-Infelizmente esse também é o meu metrô.

-Deuses, eu mereço mesmo isso? Eu sou uma pessoa tão ruim assim? - Ela choramingou.

-Eles devem estar te punindo por esta cor terrível de cabelo...

-Idiota, cego e sem educação. É muito defeito em uma pessoa só. - Ela entrou no vagão e não acreditou no que via. Só tinham dois bancos vagos, um ao lado do outro.

-Tem cabelo rosa, é baixinha e ainda é nervosa. É só defeito em uma pessoa só. - Ele sentou ao lado dela, sem cerimônias.

Sua cabeça começou a doer. Era segunda feira afinal e ela era Haruno Sakura. Olhou para frente e viu um casal sentado, a garota com a cabeça no ombro no garoto, enquanto ele mexia nos cabelos loiros dela.

-Há quanto tempo você não namora? Tá olhando para aqueles dois uma carinha de cachorro pidão... - Ele riu da cara dela.

-Vá se danar seu idiota cego. Não é da sua conta. - Ela cruzou os braços e virou para a janela.

-Pelo seu ato característico de uma criança emburrada deve fazer muito e muito tempo. - Ela corou.

-Cale-se. Idiota. - A estação que ela precisava descer estava chegando. Ainda sob o olhar atento do homem de cabelos azulados ela pegou o crachá de dentro da bolsa e colocou em volta do pescoço.

-Hum... Haruno Sakura... Um nome bonito e delicado para alguém tão grossa... Você é professora? Que interessante, como será que os alunos agüentam alguém tão estressado? E uma dúvida maior ainda, como um lugar tão prestigiado como o Litch deixa alguém de cabelos rosa lecionar? É por isso que o país não vai para frente... - Ele sentiu a aura negra da garota que estava sentada ao seu lado e riu.

-O que é tão engraçado senhor inútil? Aborrecer-me? - Ela se levantou e segurou no suporte de ferro.

-Sim. É uma ótima maneira de se começar a segunda feira. - Ele deu um sorriso de lado.

-Eu que o diga...

Só faltavam alguns minutos para Sakura chegar ao destino e por um instante ela deu graças a Kami pelo desconhecido ficar calado. Até que ela viu um homem de cabelos loiros com cara de hiperativo chegar perto de onde eles estavam e outro massagear levemente as têmporas.

-Yo Sasuke-Teme! - Sakura havia gostado do apelido apesar da voz daquela criatura ser extremamente irritante e escutá-la logo de manhã fazer as suas têmporas doerem. Sasuke era o nome dele hein? Era um nome bastante popular entre as garotas que ela dava aula. Diziam que ele era lindo, gentil e filho do magnata Uchiha. Um homem que ficou bilionário investindo no ramo das cadeias de segurança particular. Mas não era possível que fosse o mesmo Sasuke. Gentil? Cavalheiro? E rico pegando metrô? Aham...

-Calado Naruto. Você é irritante. - O olhar cortante de Sasuke fez Sakura sentir um calafrio, mas parecia que o loiro já estava acostumado.

-Bom dia para você também. -Ele olhou para a garota que observava os dois querendo rir. Concerteza eles eram melhores amigos. - Sua amiga Sasuke-Teme? Nem me apresenta né? - Ele fez bico.

-Ela não é minha amiga. É só uma desconhecida mal educada, grossa que tem o cabelo rosa que eu encontrei no meio do caminho e mesmo que ela fosse não iria fazê-la ter o desprazer de conhecer alguém tão estúpido como você. - Uma veia na testa de Naruto saltou e Sakura respirou fundo. Decidiu ignorar, senão ela acabaria indo presa.

-Pare com Sasuke, queimará meu filme com a garota.

-Seu filme já é queimado desde que você nasceu, Naruto. - Sakura deu um risinho baixo.

-O que foi rosada? O que tem de engraçado? - Sasuke olhou para a garota e sentiu uma coisa estranha quando a viu a sorrir sinceramente daquele jeito, sem nenhum desaforo acompanhando.

-Vocês parecem dois velhos brigando. Prazer em conhecê-lo. Sou Haruno Sakura. - Ela estendeu a mão para o garoto que estava em pé ao seu lado. Que a apertou levemente.

-Uzumaki Naruto. E aquele grosseiro teme ali é Uchiha Sasuke. - Então era ele mesmo. Que inacreditável! Por isso que ela não gostava de gente rica. Todos acham que tinham o mundo nas mãos só porque tinham dinheiro e assim saiam humilhando e desrespeitando os outros.

-Mas teme, por que diabos você pegou o metrô? Seu carro ainda está na mecânica? - Naruto sentou no lugar vago de Sakura, que estava em pé.

-Sim. Foi algum problema no motor elétrico. - Sasuke respondeu olhando para o crachá de Sakura.

Parada 15 - Bairro de Setagaya. Passageiros que aqui desejam ficar, desçam por favor. A voz automática anunciou nos interfones.

Sakura virou as costas e começou a sair do trem quando Naruto a puxou.

-Tchau Sakura-Chan, foi um prazer te conhecer. - Ele sorriu, e peraí que intimidade era essa de "Sakura-Chan"?

-Tchau Naruto. Até um dia. Ah é, te desejo um péssimo dia, idiota cego. - Ela saiu do metrô antes que pudesse escutar a resposta do homem.

Adentrou o prédio do Campus Norte dez minutos atrasada. Olhou para o céu que ameaçava chover deu um sorrisinho amarelo. "Era só isso mesmo que faltava..." pensou. Chegou à sala dos professores, jogou os banners em cima da mesa e arrastou a cadeira mais próxima, se atirando nela.

-Além de chegar atrasada Haruno, vem para o trabalho para dormir? - Yamato olhou para ela como se a fuzilasse com os olhos. Sakura imediatamente se levantou da cadeira.

-Oh, me desculpe senhor é que o caminho de ida para cá foi realmente cansativo e... - Yamato levantou a mão como se pedisse que ela parasse de falar.

-Não quero saber das suas histórias mirabolantes sobre o trânsito senhorita Haruno. Apenas faça o seu trabalho antes que eu fique arrependido por ter te contratado. - Ele saiu da sala em passos largos e duros. Sakura apertou a mandíbula, pegou o plano de aula e o entregou na secretaria.

O resto de seu dia não foi muito animador. Deu aula para veteranos intercambistas vindos da Austrália, e debateu com um deles sobre Van Gogh.

Organizou alguns trabalhos dos alunos e na hora do almoço foi até a Universidade entregar o seu projeto de Pós-Graduação. Levou uma bela bronca do de Sai, seu Orientador por causa das texturas que ela havia usado para o fundo do desenho e ainda teve que escutá-lo quando disse um milhão de vezes que as texturas gradeadas não se usam quando o desenho é muito colorido, porque fica muita informação para os olhos e que ela iria tirar uma nota baixa, e blá, blá, blá... Comprou uma salada de frutas no caminho de volta para o Centro e comeu rápido. O senhor Yamato não iria gostar de mais um atraso.

Finalmente eram sete horas! Sentiu um alívio correr pelo corpo. Depois do dia horrível que tivera, finalmente poderia ir para casa e se jogar no colchão. As aulas de todo o mês já estavam preparadas e entregues na secretaria, seu projeto de Pós-Graduação já estava feito e seu cabelo já estava lavado e escovado. Desceu as escadas e quando abriu à porta do prédio principal sua alegria foi embora tão rápido quanto chegou.

Chovia lá fora. Não era um dilúvio nem nada do tipo, mas ela não estava com guarda-chuva e seu cabelo que deu tanto trabalho para escovar iria ser totalmente molhado, mesmo se ela corresse com todas as suas forças para a estação de metrô. Não que ela não pudesse escovar novamente, mas é que essa noite ela queria apenas deitar no colchão do seu quarto e assistir Funny Girl até dormir.

Bom, de qualquer forma, não tinha outro jeito, teria que ir na chuva, todos os seus colegas já haviam ido embora, ela havia ficado para terminar de fazer seus trabalhos e para compensar os dez minutos de atraso, mas quando virou para o lado viu uma figura conhecida encostada na parede, a jaqueta jeans desbotada, os cabelos bagunçados o sorriso de deboche no rosto e metade do mesmo escondido pela sombra do guarda-chuva que ele segurava nas mãos fortes. Era o idiota cego do metrô! Ele olhou para ela e sorriu. Sakura sentiu todos os pelos da nuca arrepiarem.

-Ora ora... Quem eu encontrei aqui... Se não é a grossa do metrô... - Ele deu uma risadinha e desgrudou da parede, com passos lentos foi se aproximando de Sakura que olhava par ele com cara de espanto.

-Você está me seguindo Uchiha? - Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e deu um risinho.

-Prepotente você, hein Haruno? - Ela fechou a cara. - Uma colega minha estuda aqui e nós viemos buscar uma declaração para um encontro artístico que terá semana que vem.

-Uma colega, claro... E foi uma grande coincidência você querer vir buscar essa declaração justamente hoje? - Ele sorriu.

-Obvio que não. Queria ver se você era mesmo professora daqui ou era simplesmente uma maluca... - Sakura olhou para ele e se controlou para não fazer um gesto obsceno.

-Vai para a estação de metrô? - Ele chegou ainda mais perto dela.

-Não é da sua conta.

-Eu sei que você não tem guarda chuva . - Ela arregalou os olhos verdes.

-Como você sabe? - Sasuke riu do espanto dela.

-Eu sou um assassino Haruno. Vi quando você mexeu na bolsa.

-Prefiro me molhar a ir com você. - Ela deu as costas para ele, enquanto colocava o casaco lilás e enfiava os longos fios róseos dentro do espaço do capuz. Ele deu alguns passos até ela e ficou bem na sua frente.

-Tem certeza? - Ele estava sorrindo.

Sakura pesou as duas medidas com a mesma balança. Casa, seca, Funny Girl, colchão, chocolate e sorvete ou Casa, molhada, qualquer coisa que estivesse passando na TV, em pé no banheiro, com fome. É... Tudo bem que o cara em insuportável mas iria ser só por alguns minutos se eles andassem rápido, certo?

-Ok, mas não espere um "muito obrigado" de mim, idiota cego. - Ela segurou de um lado da armação do guarda-chuva.

-Não esperarei. - Ele sorriu e colocou a mão em cima da dela. Que corou com o toque.

Depois desse dia Sasuke começou a preferir andar de metrô lotado, discutir com Naruto todos os dias, e rir da cara irritada de Sakura por alguma besteira que o garoto loiro dizia. Ele se sentia feliz, como se todos eles fosses uma família enfrentando segundas-feiras desagradáveis, terças-feiras tediosas, quartas-feiras cansativas, quintas-feiras ansiosas e sextas-feiras aliviadas. Afinal, eles eram amigos, e sempre que o outro precisasse iria haver um guarda-chuva aberto os esperando.

**:::**

Oi galera.! Terceira fic de Naruto aqui.! O objetivo real era fazer uma fic de romance entre Sasuke e Sakura inspirada na música e clipe "Bad Day" do Daniel Potter, mas sei lá, no final acabou virando meio que síndrome de Time 7. Espero que vocês curtam, e mandem reviews, ok.? Obrigada. :)


End file.
